


Late Fragment

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: ASoIaF / Game of Thrones fics [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, More tags to be added, Ned Cat Drabble Event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: A series of drabbles for Ned/Cat week hosted by nedcatsource on Tumblr.Title from poem by Raymond Carver.Day 1 (Old Gods/New Gods):miasma





	Late Fragment

**miasma**

When she emerges from her devotions in the sept he built her, incense wreathes her, redolent and thick and decadent, a relic of the capital and all its plenty and pollution.

When he emerges from his godswood, the musk of pine and snow clings to his jerkin, pungent and as sharp as everything else about the North.

It ought to repulse him – it ought to repulse her – but for all that they bow to different gods, they both bow to duty first, and they recognize that in each other.

And duty is only the beginning, and somewhere along the way, the axes of their worlds shift and realign themselves. So when he buries his nose in her curls, he does so as much for their riotous red as to search for the fruity fragrance of the Seven. And she knows of nothing so sweet as the frost of the pool by Winterfell’s heart tree, cool and fresh and crisp.


End file.
